Picture Perfect
by xRae Asakurax
Summary: A surprise for Fuji while he's putting his photos away in his scrapbook. Burning Pair Oneshot :TakaFuji:


**Rae:** Hey guys! Here's a little one-shot I whipped up in about ten minutes for the Burning Pair. Because Taka needs some more love. ;)

Anyway, enjoy it! And remember, I don't own Prince of Tennis in any way, shape or form.

* * *

Fuji flipped through his photo scrapbook until he found the next empty page. Sitting on the floor with his back against his bed, he shuffled around into a more comfortable position.

He took the first photo off the stack that he'd just had developed that morning gingerly, being careful not to get any fingerprints on it. Sliding it deftly into the small see-through pocket, he grinned. The scrapbook was nearly full; he'd have to buy a new one soon.

He went through each photo until 24 new additions sat proudly in their respective pockets. Turning back the pages of his book, he smiled at what he saw.

In almost every one, Kawamura Takashi appeared in some way or other. In one he was fast asleep on a bench at one of their tournaments, in another he was laughing along with Eiji about something, and in a third he was making some sushi behind the counter of his father's store.

Fuji sat and stared at the photos for a moment before the doorbell rang. He made no move to answer it himself, but got up when his sister Yumiko called him from the entrance hall.

"Syuusuke! Your friend's here!"

The tensai made his way downstairs, only to stop when he saw who it was.

"Taka-san!" Shaking his head of his earlier thoughts he smiled. "Come on in."

Taka grinned gratefully at Fuji, and slipped his shoes off before going after the boy into their sitting room.

Fuji sat gracefully down on the sofa, followed by Taka, and looked enquiringly at the power player.

"What brings you here, Taka-san? It's not like you to make house calls other than sushi delivery."

Taka didn't say anything, just held out a small white envelope. Fuji took it and opened it at Taka's nervous nod. Inside was another photo, but this one was of Fuji. He was standing under a cherry tree with his camera round his neck while a gentle breeze was blowing. His light brown hair was shifting gracefully, his eyes were open and a smile of pure joy and calm graced his lips. Cherry blossoms were floating lazily around him.

The photo was beautiful, and Fuji looked back up at the future sushi chef at a loss for words.

"You like it?" Taka spoke for the first time since he entered the house. Fuji nodded wordlessly.

A look of relief settled on the boy's features. "I'm glad you like it. I knew you were having your photos developed today, so I thought I'd bring this round for you to add with your other ones."

Fuji smiled and got up, signaling Taka to follow him. They went upstairs to Fuji's room where the scrapbook was lying on the floor, still open. Slipping the newest photo into it's pocket, Fuji then placed his scrapbook into Taka's surprised hands.

"Take a look through that and tell me what you notice about the photos." He said quietly.

Taka hesitated, but leafed through back to the beginning of the book. At every page his brown eyes widened a little more before he looked up at Fuji about halfway through the book with incredulity.

"These..."

Fuji nodded. "You're the subject in most of my photos." Sighing, the tensai sat on his bed and placed his head in his hands. "I'm not sure why, though. I'm sorry for taking them without permission, but somehow you just end up in them."

Taka sat down next to Fuji and smiled softly. "No, Fujiko, I think they're really nice. I'm flattered you chose me to be your subject, even if you did it unconsciously."

That caused the tensai to lift his head out of his hands. "You... serious?"

The power player nodded, his soft smile growing. He flipped to the back of the book and pointed at his own photo of Fuji.

"I took that as a spur-of-the-moment thing. I didn't think much of it at first, just a nice photo. And then I thought that you spent so much time photographing others, when do you, if ever, photograph yourself? I thought it would be a nice addition to your collection."

Fuji's ever-mysterious smile returned to his face, but it seemed to have a lot more substance to it compared the ethereal one he usually wore. His slim arms wrapped themselves around the other's neck and he hugged Taka tightly, however briefly.

"Thank you."

Taka felt his cheeks heat up at Fuji's hug, but returned it. "You're welcome."

Fuji hadn't expected a hug back, but it wasn't an unpleasant surprise. He grinned and attempted to poke Taka when the power player released him. Taka bent backwards trying to avoid the poke, and subsequently fell off the bed. He grabbed the nearest thing to try and stop himself from falling, but as it happened the closest thing to him was Fuji.

They both ended up on the floor, Taka on his back and Fuji lying across his stomach. The tensai lifted himself off Taka and sat cross-legged on the floor, laughing apologetically. "Sorry, Taka-san. I'm heavier than I Iook. Did I hurt you?"

The power player shook his head and pushed himself up onto his elbows. He looked at Fuji, and laughed at the sheepish expression on his face. "You're lighter than I expected, actually."

Fuji stuck his tongue out. "Well, sorry for being small."

Taka eyed him, still grinning. "Not small, I'd say delicate."

Fuji raised his eyebrows and giggled. "Delicate? No one's ever called me delicate before."

A light blush decorated Taka's cheeks. "Sorry."

Fuji's hair shifted gracefully as he shook his head. "If it's you, I don't mind." He hesitated, before putting his arms back around Taka's neck. He didn't let go this time, though, and buried his head in the other's shoulder.

The blush on the sushi chef's cheeks deepened. "Fujiko...?"

The tensai mumbled something into his shoulder that Taka didn't quite catch.

"Say again, Fuji? What's up?"

Said boy's head lifted slowly, and brilliant azure eyes met gentle brown ones. Without warning, Fuji pressed his lips briefly to Taka's. When he drew away Taka's expression was startled, but that was quickly replaced by a look of confusion directed at the lighter-haired boy.

"I said, 'I love you'. There, you can grill me out all you want, I just thought you should know." The tensai spoke without a lot of emotion, the sparkle in eyes very much dulled.

Taka just stared at Fuji for a moment before grabbing the younger boy's shoulders and pulling him back into his arms. Fuji yelped at the sudden movement, and the azure eyes widened when Taka's lips met his. This kiss lasted longer than the one he'd given Taka. His head whirling, he started kissing back, and Taka's arms tightened their hold a little.

When they finally broke apart through lack of oxygen, Taka laughed breathlessly. "That a good enough response for you, Fujiko?"

Fuji smiled gently. "Yes. Thank you, Taka-san." Getting up, he picked the photo album up off the floor. He spent a few seconds staring at the picture Taka had taken of him before he closed the album and put it away.

Twisting back to Seigaku's resident power player he planted a brief kiss on his lips as his smile turned to quite a playful grin.

"Say Taka-san?"

"Hm?"

"Let's go for some ice-cream. I'm in the mood for some ice-cream."

Taka paused, then nodded enthusiastically. "Sure, why not? Sounds like fun!"

"It does, doesn't it?" Taking Taka's hand Fuji pulled him out the room and downstairs. He was going to have some fun with his teammates over the next few days.

**

* * *

**

**Rae:** Hehe, a fluffy one shot between a favorite pair of mine, TakaFuji. Hope you enjoyed and please-

**Eiji:** -review, nya! x3

**Rae:** o.0 Where'd you come from?

**Eiji:** The kitchen, nya. Want a sundae?

**Rae:** No, thank you. I just ate, and too much at that. (Groans)


End file.
